


So be it

by onlyknowlove (Creepyeol)



Series: EXO Harry Potter AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepyeol/pseuds/onlyknowlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol gets chosen as the Hogwarts champion in the Triwizard Tournament. Baekhyun is worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So be it

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. Wanted to write a HP au for a while though, so. Might be more in the future~  
> Crossposted to livejournal (onlyknowlove) and asianfanfics (Futuristic).

When the Goblet of Fire spit out Chanyeol's name, Baekhyun was the only one who didn't applaud. The applauding and the shouts of _good luck_ got louder when Chanyeol stood up, but died down in confusion when Baekhyun stood up as well.

 

"You _idiot_!" he hissed as he approached the taller boy. The Great Hall was completely silent now, all eyes on them. Baekhyun didn't care. "You promised you wouldn't put yourself in danger. You _promised_! And then you do this?"

 

Chanyeol had the decency to look ashamed as Baekhyun harshly grabbed the front of his robes, cheeks flushing as he scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry?" he tried, and his voice was a lot smaller than usual. Baekhyun sneered. "I couldn't know it was going to choose me!"

 

"Then why did you put it in there in the first place?" Baekhyun yelled, not moving even as he felt a hand settle on his shoulder.

 

"Calm down, Mr. Byun," Professor Snape's silky cold voice said, and Baekhyun reluctantly relaxed his grip on Chanyeol's robes. He may not be Gryffindor, but even so  he knew not to fuck with the Head of his boyfriend's House. "Now, if you would so kindly tell us what this is all about?"

 

Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol completely and whirled around to meet the potions master's cold eyes. "After he nearly got himself killed last year, he promised me he wouldn't put himself in danger!" he exclaimed, voice echoing in the Great Hall. Snape merel raised an eyebrow. "And then he had to go and put his name in the freaking Goblet of Fire!"

 

He was vaguely aware of how Chanyeol had bowed his head in shame, and how some of the students were whispering and giggling amongst each other, but he didn't care. His insides had turned ice cold and hard as stone the moment Professor Dumbledore called out Park Chanyeol's name. He was so worried, so nervous he thought he might throw up or break down in tears any moment now. Instead, he reacted with anger.

 

"I don't see how it's any of your business what Mr. Park chooses to do," Professor Snape said, and Baekhyun growled. But before he could say anything, Chanyeol stepped in.

 

"Baekhyun's right, Professor," he said, putting an arm around Baekhyun's shoulders. "I gave him a promise, and I broke it. I shouldn't have. But what's done is done and can't be undone. I'm a champion in the Triwizard Tournament." After a moment of staring Snape down, he turned to Baekhyun. "You, calm down. I'll be fine, okay? I promise."

 

Baekhyun sneered again, but it was rather half-hearted and lacked any heat this time. "If you're not, I'll kill you," he hissed, then took a step away. Chanyeol looked at him in confusion until Baekhyun gave him a shove. "Now go."

 

He watched Chanyeol's broad back as the younger made his way up to where Dumbledore and the other teachers, sans Snape who followed after, were waiting for him. Just before he was escorted to the back room where the other champions waited, he turned around and blew Baekhyun a little kiss. Baekhyun couldn't help the startled giggle that escaped him at the gesture, even more so when it made a whisper go through the crowd. Nonetheless, he blew one back at Chanyeol and was rewarded with a cheesy grin and a wave.

 

His gut still clenched at the notion that Chanyeol was now a champion in the Triwizard Tournament, but all he could do was worry about and support the other boy. People died in that tournament, and knowing how clumsy his boyfriend was did most certainly not help his worry, but Baekhyun was going to do his best to make sure Chanyeol got through the Tournament alive.

 

And if that meant sleepless nights, an absurdly whiny giant and no sex for weeks on end, then so be it.


End file.
